Won't Be Ordinary
by SnowyWolfe
Summary: Ino Yamanaka is tired of the mainstream things, they bore her—so she asked to be homeschooled throughout her childhood. But, when she gets to high school she is placed in public school. Rivals, new friends and of course boys; basically a whole new world.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Enjoy.**

_**Won't be Ordinary**_

**Summary: Ino Yamanaka is tired of the mainstream things, they bore her—so she asked to be homeschooled throughout her childhood. But, when she gets to high school she is placed in public school. She is faced with the hardest decision to be popular—but the very thing she dislikes, or to remain the same and lose the man of her dreams.**

**Chapter One: First Day**

// Ino Yamanak-age: 15; her point of view//

To be honest, I have no friends—I don't call people on a daily basis to hear the latest of the juicy gossip that festers in the mind of most teenage girls, or "chill" on weekends with people, in fact the only person or should I say persons I know that are my age is Yuji Haizekawa and Rukina Mayozawa, that's it. And they live almost 50 miles away, so there is none of this "hey, did you hear about (insert person here)" and definitely no "Can you believe it this guy (insert teenage situation here)?" the only people I talk to are my mother's friends, some older women at the grocery stores (I've been to their tea parties "off the chain", but really you'd be surprised at how cool they are), and my two cats Suki and Samu.

I mean how could I? The school I go to is the residence of the Yamanaka estate, that's about it. My uniform is either my pajamas or something I throw in two seconds that I literally found in the dark. I buy the "trendy" stuff only because I like it, not because I'm some mindless follower. Okay, I admit it, I even watch the mainstream teenage television shows, only because I have virtually nothing better to do, or my soap operas aren't on. I have school 3 days a week for 12 hours a day. That's partly because my parents travel so much and they don't want to leave me with a stranger. If they go to a cool place, every once in awhile I'd tag along, but other than that my "Best Friend" is mein sofa (my couch).

I love my couch, more than I love my room—a) because my couch is in my room, b) it has perfect access to the television without some big plant blocking my vision (like in the living room), and what's more its zebra striped into cow prints. My two favorite designs. I wear my hair in a fancy manner only when I'm around family guests, my older friends, and basically anyone outside who comes to my house. But, usually I wear a pony-tail that is spiked, it's off to the right side of my head, and pushes outward then down into straighter long spikes.

Which brings me to my current situation, I'm sitting down on my couch the day before school starts and mom's buzzing around my room looking for wrapping paper I think. I like the summer decoration one, but, I don't use it for people—only to look at. It has a simple picture of the sun, the beach, and people—but I like it anyway. So I hide it in between my dresser and the corner of the wall.

"You're not wearing your hair like that to school tomorrow—are you?" Mother asked, setting a box down. I look at her, and she looks back at me, we stare at each other before I begin "Nooo…." I lied hoping to get away with it.

"Right…" Mom says catching me in the act—I had a great plan built for me. I would wear my new outfit that my mother and I went shopping for to school tomorrow with my hair just like this so people don't get the idea I'm preppy because my mother picked out a nice outfit for me. Nice for meeting her friends, nice for going to brunches, and for Church, that's about all its "nice for".

Mom starts walking out of my room cautiously, studying my face, at the door she uses two fingers to point at her eyes, and then at mine. I gulp instantly.

"You see that Samu? She's on to me, alright. She's on to me." I said as my cat leisurely strolls over my lap and lays down.

"All you do is sit and bask in the sun all day—no worries but when you're going to eat and how long you have until it's time for your bath." I say softly, stroking his white fur with a few brown spots here and there but the biggest one in the middle of his back. He fell asleep comfortably.

"Yeah, and sleep too." I mutter.

The sun woke me up for school, but it was the radio that got me up. I said my morning prayers, hopped out of bed and then quickly turned to make it (my bed). My cat was on my shoulders in seconds, after it climbed up there, I made a face.

"Now, what to wear—I mean for real—_really_ wear." I asked my cat, he didn't reply so I just started to go to my closet.

"Black ruffle skirt, pink tang top with matching flip flops and a yellow button up shirt?" I said I shook my head no. It wasn't my style, I set it down. But, then I remembered my promise. I would wear something normal, and be super-preppy on my first day. Because I'm representing the Yamanakas' so I had to be on my best behavior. I give in; at least people will talk to me. I'm not saying I'm dying for friends and would plead and beg for people to acknowledge me the right way; I'm just trying not to be too lonely.

I came down the stairs and was face to face with mom right away.

"Not bad." She said moving her head around to thoroughly check me.

"But, it isn't what we picked out—Ino where's that? Go and wear that, you'll look nice." she said. I sighed and went back up stairs. I combed my hair again to make sure nothing stuck up, and had it in the same fashion, just without the spikes. It was longer than I remembered and looked different to me. As if someone smacked on a whole new look for me, just by changing my hair.

I push my wooden sliding door to my closet down to the end of the hall in my room, and fish through my clothes that were hung up neatly. First of all, the first-day-of-school outfit my mother picked out really, I tried to bust in my opinion here and there, but ultimately I was glared at and ignored until I gave in and agreed. I find it about 3 minutes into looking and stare at it. I blinked after my eyes got dry, then I blinked more.

"I wouldn't wear this even if I was trapped on an island where no one was going to see me. But, if my mother says so…" I sigh, my cat purrs his approval, and I glare at him tilting my head up to get nose to nose.

"Just whose side are you on?" I say squinting at him, he hops off and goes through the slim western door and down the stairs. The smell of eggs, sausage, and toasted bread filled my nostrils.

"I guess food's side." I mutter, allowing the alluring scent to drag me down stairs. The frying pan was crackling under the eggs, and my dad was at the table reading a newspaper.

"Well aren't you Mr. Regular dad. Since when did you read the newspaper at the table?" I tease, poking the crease of the two pages until I reached some part of his face.

"Since you started going to school, I've been inspired to be normal too. Instead of eating in a rush and jumping in the car to work, I've decided to have a nice western meal with my family." My father says smiling.

"Mooom!" I call turning my head slowly away, I felt like he just said "Since you've been going to school, I think I'm going to go and get twelve horses to be all mine, also I'm going drink milk and nothing else from now on."

"Yes, ugh, Ino didn't I tell you to wear the outfit we chose? You can wear that tomorrow—in fact I want you to—but today is the first day of school for you so I will not have you misusing the Yamanaka name." My mother scolded, I point to dad, and mom gasps instantly.

"Who is that?" She whispered to me, going around seeing if that was my dad or not. Father put down his newspaper and narrowed his eyes at us.

"You know, I'm not illiterate, I went to school." He said as a matter-of-factly. I shrug and said "How was I supposed to know?" I turned to leave.

I quickly race upstairs and switch outfits so I can chug those peppered eggs down my throat. By the time I returned I was wearing a polo shirt with a sweater tied around my shoulders, a golfing skirt and tennis shoes whiter than any I've seen. Mother beams at me; my father looked like I just turned into the neighbor's daughter In 3 minutes. I move to the food though, flashing mom a smile and "thank-you" and wolf down the milk first, so I don't have to worry about it later. Then I moved on to the slice of butter toasted bread and half a slice of strawberry cream cheesed bagel. It was much different than the usual bean paste pickled rice with sushi and meat drizzled together, with juice. Nope, it was western style breakfast for me today.

"You're not going to eat like _that_ are you? You know at school in the cafeteria." My mother said in the same tone she used about my hair yesterday. I look at her from the side of my face.

"Uh, wasn't planning on it." I say truthfully, my mom turns around and exhales, comes back and smiles.

"Okay, just making sure," Mom said before returning to the kitchen. My dad let down his newspaper and smiled.

"She did the same thing to me on our pronouncing day." Dad whispered, it was then I knew the true or rather—truer reason why he was reading. He didn't want mom badgering him about things, in general like their next trip, when is he going to take more days off, another, another, another, another baby. Speaking of my little brother where was he?

"Yui?" I asked looking around, my older sister was already in the upper 2 grades in high school (junior year, they start earlier in the morning); she's been attending school normally—unlike me. But, she goes on trips a lot, so it's practically the same as me. My little brother was strictly in school—probably because he was so popular and quote on quote cute. Ick, if only the girls knew him when he was shedding snot like no tomorrow or playing in the dirt as if he had the instinct of an animal. But, hey he's in 3rd grade—what can you do about it?

After finishing my food I smile and rub my belly.

"That was good—thanks." I say before putting my dish in the sink. I swagger to the door just like I practiced and then, left. I was early for being on time to the bus stop. But, it seems I wasn't the only one. I was driven to the bus stop because I live so far away; it takes at least 15 minutes. I got out of my black chrome Rolls-Royce, and waved goodbye to my chauffer shut the door myself.

I looked around, it was a nice neighborhood small house compared to my big one and was not as spacious, and in fact their neighbor lived only a few yards away while mine was 3/4ths of a mile away. The grass was nice, cut to a crisp—but nice none the less. My eyes wandered endlessly around until it landed on a girl who seemed to be more focus that the sun was on my exposed face.

"Hey, I'm new." I said redundantly, out of habit I bit my lip—I do that when I make mistakes.

"Hi." The girl said abruptly, she waved for a second and turned to her original pose. Standing up straight and staring head of her, she had an annoying look to her. The type of person I wouldn't go for—but it was for the family.

"So…what's your name?" I ask getting closer to her; she had a stack of textbooks under her arm. She looked to me and smiled, "Sakura Haruno." Sakura said before turning back like a soldier. I made a face, but shook it off and continued. I had to try harder to connect with her, I spot she had a musical note book on top of all her other textbooks.

"That's a cool name, mine's Ino—Ino Yamanaka. I see you really like classical music. Me too, Mozart and Beethoven are my favorite." I say trying to be as nice as possible. She looks to me in shock—"Really _you?_" My eyes enlarged, I scratched the back of my head, I tilt my head away a little and squint one of my eyes like "You know me?"

"Uh…excuse me?" I laughed nervously confused.

"You seem like the type who would much rather enjoy a golf session than listen to any kind of song." She said softly. I dug my foot into the ground and swung it side to side.

"Right." I said putting my head down slightly, I forgot all about my façade of a preppy person. But this fake wasn't me, it was a forced want-to-be that kidnapped the real me and forced her way through to the surface. Other kids came, a few laughed when they saw me. I wanted so bad to take off the sweater and either use it to cover my face or wear it over my polo. My skirt was tight and professional looking, so I don't know how good that would do. I originally thought that Sakura was this mega-nerd who only had mega-geeky friends. But, as it turns out she's the most popular girl I've ever seen. Everyone was surrounding her and she looked smart, a little pretty, but mostly her voice I guess is what drew people in. It was like honey suckle, had a under toned rasp to it, to me overtime it'd be annoying. But, for now I was intrigued.

The yellow bus had come, finally. Despite the rumors my little brother told me, it was moderately clean. I smiled thanking God that he was wrong. But, it seemed like hours in the waiting, probably because no one talked to me—they just stared at me up and down laughing and ridiculing my outfit. I had my fists uncurled, not balled up and throbbing to punch someone. I had a name to uphold for the day, and I would follow through with my promise. No matter how many people tried to stop me.

At last someone talked to me, her name was Hinata Hyuuga. She was shy and what not, and I mean in truth I could barley understand her, but she made quite a good conversationalist.

"You see him? That's Kiba Inuzuka, he's my partner for everything, there's Shino, yeah he looks scary—but once you get to know him he's cute…like a bug I guess—a lady bug of course." Hinata said smiling at me; her tone was a bit louder half way through the ride. I had made a friend for sure. Me, I liked lady bugs and maybe I'd like Shino too. The soft halt of the bus interrupted my thoughts.

I watched intently at who got on, a few were Hinata's friends, just like her. Except one was quieter, and the other had glasses. The third was different, she looked outgoing and spontaneous.

"Hey Hinata," A brown haired girl with two buns exhaled setting her stuff down in the seat diagonally up from us.

"Hey, Tenten." Hinata replied with a smile, Tenten hmm? That didn't sound Japanese, but I bit my lip and waved at her. I like exotic places, and if I'm guessing correctly enough she's Chinese, not Japanese.

"Yamanaka Ino, I'm new here." I said shaking her hand, she looked tomboyish to me, that was probably because she was the only girl wearing shorts with a soccer shirt and socked slippers. She was tanner and had a panda smile to her.

"Here comes Uzumaki Naruto." Tenten thumbed a loud boy jumped on the bus. He had spiky rambunctious hair with a fox grin to his face. He searched for a place to sit, and when his eyes landed on me he practically shouted. "Man, you are hot!" I blushed in flattery and gave him my best smile.

"Shut up Naruto and sit down!" Someone yelled from the back, they all chorused in laughter. I looked to Hinata instinctively and smiled, she was blushing a firm deep red. I cleared my throat and decided not to say anything, how was I suppose to know she had a crush on him?

Speaking of crushes—never had one. Not with a real life boy, just celebrities—boy groups especially. When I was 8 I use to want to be a singer, but over the course of time I skipped on the dream and decided to become a famous person doing something else instead.

"He's so annoying." Mouthed Tenten after she waved hello at him, at first I thought she was a double-crosser, but then I realized she was only being playful.

+My Lullaby+--First Day

The gym is disgusting, I wave my nose to try and get the smells of sweat mixed with snacks out of my nostrils. But, the nasty aroma insisted on forcing its way up. I gagged a bit, the gym was loud, overly so in fact. People were chatting away; some were performing stunts to get attention such as yelling random stuff or making obscene noises. As I struggled through the sea of people standing up and sitting on the bleachers I held onto Hinata, trying not to fall at least 20 feet down. People were shoving and elbowing each other to squish themselves in between the bleachers. The stairs were completely covered by humans. If it hadn't been for the railing I wouldn't have known the color of the bleachers were silver. Everything was golden from that point on, the floor was exquisitely polished, the walls were astonishingly yellow and the stands in the center of the gym were black. Milk cartons, plastic wrappers and bottles were crushed in my effort to find a seat.

"Hey Hinata, Ino over here! " Cried Tenten as she used her foot to create a small bit of space for us, she was sitting on the bleacher in splits. I winced; I could only have done that if I was 6 or 7 again. She had a grin on her face, she's a gymnast too I guess—just over all sporty. Hinata bragged for her that she has almost straight A's; Tenten only blushed and said she tries. But still, even as an all rounder, doing something so flexible is out of the ordinary for me. Nearly everything so far has been. As I continued to grimace I sat down, "Hey thanks." I breathed, ignoring the humidity in the air and putting on a fake sense of cool behavior in my action. We were cramped beyond my belief, I've heard of crowded schools from the stories of my neighbors, but I never actually have been in one. Except for the plays and sports events my siblings do. My two friends Yuji and Rukina go to sparse schools that have little space and a small amount of students. Everyone knows everyone basically. Here, not a face stuck out to me, but many were stuck onto me. The only one that wasn't that was around me was this cool looking guy. I mean really, really, really cool looking. It was like a television character jumped out of the T.V. and came here and sat down next to me. I ran my hand through my hair and added an extra layer of lip gloss.

"Hello, my name is Ino Yamanaka. I'm new." I smile, looking at him as if he was famous. I couldn't help it; he was the only one that looked calm and undisturbed. He wasn't even sweating, unlike the rest of us. I didn't even bother to pinch myself for being redundant for the third time. He looked at me from the corner of his eyes. His lips were sealed shut.

"Ino what are you doing?" Tenten asked leaning over Hinata into my ear. I looked at her wildly, though the boy didn't reply at least he acknowledged that I had spoken to him. I knew this because he nodded, his attention was split. Half of it seemed waiting, and the other half on his things.

"That's Neji Hyuuga. You don't speak to him, he doesn't speak to you and you'll get along fine." She advised me, I scoffed at her. "Now that's not living is it?" I say before betraying her warnings and talking to him.

"So your name is Neji, huh? I like that. I look forward to seeing you every day." I smile, my teeth are showing, but I don't mind they're pearly white and clean as a whistle. Your father being best friends with a dentist doesn't hurt at all, trust me.

"You won't; I don't go to school here, I'm in the upper classman building right above us." He said curtly with a hint of coldness in his voice. I felt disappointed I would have loved making friends with him.

"Ohh…but, at least I'll see you in the morning right? They have this announcement thing every day right?" I asked softly, hoping he'd say yes. He looked at me full on, man he was gorgeous. He had special eyes, like lavender colored, with no pupils! He was so cool. I tried not to laugh like a goof, but it came out anyway. He skipped past it and answered me.

"Occasionally, once or twice every three weeks." He told me, he looked almost annoyed by my being there and talking to him. I felt rejected, but I pressed on.

"Well, then you should sit by me, and I should sit by you. You look nice and we could be friends." I say not even bothering to hide my intentions. He was the only one who caught my eye, and I liked him for it. I wouldn't mind dating him either, but I'm just looking for a friend. Man, was he fine though! His hair was a bit too long for my liking, reminded me of an old man—but I just loved the color of it. It was like a sea of soft chocolate, and well kept too. I didn't see a strand out of place or interwoven in a series of tangles like I've seen in some other guys. He looked nice, beautifully self disciplined.

I felt happy with myself, proud that I could have a normal high school experience, excited that this guy could probably contain me, awkwardness and all. I shift towards Hinata more and exhale softly, I looked around the swarms of bodies and gleam a smile.

The smell of food came over like a rocket moments later as some kids walked past from the breakfast stand that was near the side of the bleachers. I plugged my nose by clipping it on the top with my index finger and my thumb. It was no use, the smell was waiting for me when I let go. Greasy, it was so nasty looking. But, hey its food and its high school, if this is what it means to be normal I'd deal. Then after people know me a little better I'll bring my own junk food, instead of eating this. My mother is a health fanatic; my father has a good balance of it. My sister is like my mom, and my brother a nice mix of me and my dad plus a whole lot more junk food. Me I'm the type that tries her hardest to eat right, but almost every time temptation waves it aroma around my nose, and steals my passing glance I weaken and eat it up.

"Are you hungry guys? I could grab us breakfast." Tenten said, I waved off the idea, my stomach was still bulging from my own breakfast; Hinata lifted her index finger and said "Tea only please." I realized how much of a rich young girl she was. She wore expensive top of the line everything, jewelry, clothing, and shoes. Based on her outer appearance I wouldn't have gone for her, but I was distracted from that earlier with her voice and personality. I would like her, just maybe, after all. Tenten was easy to like, I liked the rough and tough anti-cheerleader look, the sporty in your face attitude. Tenten was a nice girl, she had her hair in two buns only, probably to keep her hair out of her face, and she was always smiling and looking out for people.

I was pushed from behind suddenly, and turned around with a glare automatically in my eyes. The perpetrator defensively waved his hands, it was Naruto. I relaxed as he explained he was aiming to get up and use the bathroom. I blushed slightly, noticing he had whiskers and it looked cute on him. I had forgotten my promise earlier (to appropriately use the Yamanaka name) and apologized for my rude angry stare. He smiled back at me, and I smiled. Next to him was Kiba and down the row Sakura. She was waving wildly as she told a story, not once did she even look in my direction. Not that I cared or anything, I was just watching to see if she would.

Or maybe I did care; even so it was just a little. She did slightly make fun of me earlier and I wondered if she had seen me previously before and was telling of that day to our peers.

Peers.

I never used that word before; I guess I have to now since I'm in high school. I smirk at that last comment, I'm in high school. I excuse myself from Hinata, but she didn't mind she was deep in conversation with her other friends. I get up and start walking towards Sakura to say "Hi" or something.

But, once I'm in front of her I freeze up. Why did I just randomly go up to her? And what could I possibly say? Screw it; I'm going to wing it.

"Hey." I smile smoothly; she raises her eye brows at me and replies with a short "Hello". Her face was waiting and almost annoyed at me. Like why would I come up to _her_, Little Miss Thing? I grit and bear it, it's the family.

Or is it because I want popularity? No, no, that can't be it. Nope, I dislike popular people's behaviors with my very being. They think they're all that, this high and mighty person. But, in actuality all it means is that you're more than likely shallow, backstabbing, and annoying.

Suddenly, I regret going up to her, but I had to say something, I couldn't just make a bigger fool of myself. Her mouth opens, but I cut her off as if I suddenly remembered what I had to say. In truth, I had just thought of what to say.

"I was wondering how I get from class to class, I mean I have the schedule and all—but no one so far has helped me direct the whole thing. I got here because 2 girls lead me here, but didn't point out where my other classes are. And just what is Announcement?" I asked I felt like I had just ranted my life's story to her. She points to her lap, I curiously look at her.

"This is announcement; the principle will be here soon. It's were you wait for announcements smart one." She laughs cruelly, I make a face like "stupid me" and slap my forehead just a little. I don't know why I did that, maybe make them think of me better than before if I'm not as super-smart as they thought I was.

"Yeah, obvious I guess. But, the other stuffs a mystery to me. I heard the doors don't go in order. Like room A105 and the door next to it is A116, something like that." I said nervously, to not let it show I raised my voice just a little. I figured after I said it, that it probably sounded like I was screaming because Sakura is giving me this off look.

"Well you heard wrong, Blondie. Find someone else. I'm busy." She said waving me off, her friends echo "ohhs" to each other. I beg myself not to blush in embarrassment; I have a name to uphold so I could only vow that next time I'd give it to her if she pulled that again.

By the time I come back, Tenten was back and Hinata and her eyes were as big as jets.

"What were you doing talking to _Sakura_?" They asked, I shrugged it off and sat down not saying anything.

"She's a prep, a total stereotyped popular girl. I was hoping she wasn't like the others that's why she's so popular—but no. She's a full prep, and I don't like her." I said making a face. Tenten and Hinata laugh.

"Her? Different from the stereotype? She's such a mean and nasty person. She's good looking, that's why she's popular, and her drama lasts for months without growing weak. She's in almost every play, and plays all kinds of sports." Hinata explained politely. Tenten scoffed, "She was the co-captain of the soccer team and fouled me for blocking her during practice. I was captain, but the ref allowed it because that's his boss's daughter on his other job. She's a snob." Tenten said making a face also. Hinata laughs at her kindly. "Yeah, you told me about a thousand times." She said I realized that she had a nice laugh. But, I didn't verbally tell her that of course.

The announcement was nothing special, they told the sport scores, when the next dance is, the next school days off and what not. Everyone was silent during it, for the most part at least. The principle was a strict, big woman who could probably punch any student into next week with that fist of hers. She was yelling at Naruto and crushed the microphone in her hand. I wasn't afraid, but it didn't mean I'd go asking for trouble with her.

The crowd wasn't as traffic loaded in the hallways from class to class as it was in the gym. People made way when you said "excuse me" most of the time, and some people were courteous enough to talk at the sides so the rest could get through, others just stopped in the middle of the hall way. I was going to say something, but for today at least I was quiet about it, and only spoke it to Hinata and Tenten.

Geometry was first, _my favorite_, if you didn't catch my dry flavored sarcasm, sorry. Geometry just isn't my best, whenever my dad would teach it to me within minutes he would get confused throw his hands up and say "next subject" so if I get under an A it's on him. Sometimes I wonder how my dad struck rich with the business we own. But, I smile every time I remember the story.

I sat down comfortably in a seat looking around to find that all eyes were on me. Girls and boys alike turned to their friends, pointed me out and began to laugh. My face turned red automatically and I gritted my teeth trying not to sour my name by using a rebuttal my way. It turned worse when Sakura came in and eyed me. She set her things in front of me, and quicker than I could apologize and get up she ordered me out of her seat. Normally I'd—never mind, but none the less I got up, not being myself at all and chose a different seat across the room. I heard a raw gasp escape everyone's lips.

"What? What?" I panicked a bit, looking around the seat to see if there was puke or a mega wad of gum dripped over it. I even got up to look it over all over the place. I bit my lip waiting for the humiliation to set in once I found it out. But, no it was normal, clean in fact. A minute later, a really hot guy came in. He had spiky dark hair, a button up white shirt, with black slacks and dark shoes. He also had a black tie. He looked very professional I've got to say, but I didn't say; I mean obviously the guy was tremendously popular and well liked—I'd be foolish to say otherwise, or that he was professional looking. He didn't hesitate when he stopped at the desk. I blushed immediately, his onyx eyes shone in beauty, he was like super good looking. I sit up straight, and as sultry as possible I asked "Am I in your seat?" he nodded looking only at me.

I've got to say the attention he gave me drove all the girls wild. I mean animal-style wild, one girl was treading heavily up and down, it was like a storm. Now, that's not to say he was taking a liking to me or anything. He was just listening to me. It was nice, very nice, I loved it a lot.

I got up and asked him if there were any free seats. He gave me a look that meant not to talk to him anymore, but I just smiled taking the moment as far as I could. The feel was amazing. It was if I finally was recognized, which means when the real me comes to show tomorrow everyone will know who I am. We stared until Sakura was stomping in anger. Then it dawned on me, I'd be infamous, or maybe famous depending on what happens. I smiled sweetly to Sakura; it was if revenge slapped her on the face. I was so close to laughing, but she shouted at me.

This whole guy thing is new to me, other than my friend Yuji and my family I don't really talk to boys. Except to answer if I want my groceries in plastic or paper bags. But, I've been watching soap operas and T.V. shows enough to know how I should act if I like him. That's another thing, I don't think I like him. He's got this boring attitude with a great outer façade. Naruto has the inner attitude, and he's not bad at all when it comes to the outside. And that Neji boy, whew!

"My name is Ino Yamanaka." I say still smiling; he nods at me and looks forward. The bell rings, and I sit next to him. A teacher walked in with leisure. He had silver cool hair and a mask on. I didn't know that was allowed, either way I imagined battle scars, burns, and five o'clock shadows underneath that mask. I know it was none of my business, but I concluded he was most likely trying to be mysterious. But, everything else about him was pretty much transparent. He was a indolent, yet laid-back teacher—but hey he got work done. The only thing that bothered me was that he acknowledged my presence a little late, like 30 minutes into the 45 minute class.

"I presume you have an escort?" Hatake Kakashi-sensei said I shake my head no. I felt like I was in private school. What do I need an escort for? I knew it was new to my peers, they whispered it was because I was wealthy.

"Then I'll assign you one, Sasuke Uchiha; take no more than 25 minutes showing her around." He said with a small smile. Sasuke didn't look too happy, well he never did, but he didn't look anything really. I guess he took it seriously because he was packing up and not saying a word.

"This is the locker rooms, girls on that side, and boys on this one. It is kind of good that they colored the doors accordingly, girls-pink, guys-blue." He said pointing it out. I had trouble concentrating because up close he was really cute.

"Nurses office is about 10 foot steps away." He said pointing that out as well, I nod as if I was duly noting that but I was checking out the rest of the school too.

"Can I sit with you at lunch, just in case no one let's me. I mean people are going to be upset because you were my escort. And I don't know if Tenten and Hinata share the same lunch period with you." I said warmly. He raised his eyebrow and looked at me. He smiled at me, Sasuke Uchiha actually smiled at me.

**My little brother always told me that **cafeteria food: stunk, was horrible, and was probably living ten minutes before. And today I had no problem believing that. As it turns out Tenten and Hinata are in my lunch period and so Sasuke and I couldn't sit together. I was actually alright with that because they were really cool people. They had so many interesting stories and stuff. Speaking of stuff, Tenten was eating pudding like it was going to be gone the next second. Halfway through the period Hinata was putting on a rain coat, putting the hoodie on, passing one to Tenten and I.

"What?..." I tried, but they looked around once, twice and when there was no teachers insight they uttered two words that made chills run down my back, my tongue jump in my throat, and my hair stand on on. Food. Fight.

Now, just because I'm rich doesn't make me a prodigal spoiled brat, so any food wasted would be a shame to me. But, any fight missed would be a shame as well. But, I have a name to uphold, and I will not taint it. I bit my lip so hard that tears were coming to my eyes, if only they chose to do it another day! But, it gripped Hinata's coat and waited for something to be thrown to initiate the fight. As if on cue, Naruto stands up and begins to squirt waterbottles at people, throwing food in the air. Teachers were flowing in--but it was too late. More food was thrown than probably I've ever eaten, the most food thrown partly at me. Girls were making sure each one of them nailed me before the teachers saw. I tried to duck and cover under the table, but some smart alec thought wouldn't it be a great idea to flip the table over? Well, let's say that I gave him a fist full of my two cents on that idea, in the form of cottage cheese. I apologized after, but a lingering feeling of regaining myself took over. Ketchup, mustard, riceballs, meat--everywhere. Even though I was protected it seemed like every thing that was being thrown at me seeped through.

Next thing I know I'm in the principal's office, she's chewing gum with her temples bulgding.

"A few teachers and students reported you, Tenten and Hinata putting on raincoats prior to the food fight." She said angrily, she was looking me in the eye. I felt trapped, like a tiger sprang out of no where and had her claws digging into my conscience. Normally, I'd make an estravagant excuse that wasn't a lie, but a prolonged explaination of the truth, but she was so terrifying that I only nodded.

"Now, tell me--did you know of the fight with previous knowledge?" She asked softly, I shook my head and contemplated if I should call her ma'am or not. I didn't know she was twirling a pencil until it snapped. She was full on yelling at me now, telling me something about how the school respects honesty. I was literally about to pee my pants, it wasn't until the door knocked did I feel the smallest bit of control over my body. She never took her eyes off of me, even when she said "Come in."

The assistant principal came in with a small smile on her face, she nodded to me.

"The two students Tenten, and Hyuuga Hinata confessed to prior knowledge of the fight, but they claim that Ino had none." She said to the principal, ten seconds I was shaking her hand as she pushed me out of the office.

"She's not very friendly." Naruto smiled, he was sitting in one of the waiting chairs.

"You're telling me!" I exclaimed throwing my hands up. He chuckles a bit, and smiles at me.

"Yeah, guess what ever you got was just a warm up for me. She'll probably lose her voice scolding me." He joked chuckling a bit to loosen his nerves and to calm down. He was sweating just a bit, I punched his arm gently.

"Well you know, if your lucky I'd be before you even got there. But, hey don't worry about it if it doesn't happen. But, if it does...I wouldn't mind a soda and a movie." I smiled to him, I learned it from a magazine I read about a year ago. Guys love it when you do that apparently. Naruto's grinning like crazy now, I smile back.

"That sounds fine." He said for the assistant principal called him in. He gulped, looked at me once, nodded goodbye and went in. Like anything I stayed, I ran so fast that I lost a shoe and didn't notice.

So that was only the first day? Ohhh...Aw well, cute guys, classes, and new friends won't hurt me.

A/N: Thank you for reading God bless!


	2. Day Two Chills part one

**A/N: Enjoy.**

_**Won't be Ordinary**_

**Summary: Ino Yamanaka is tired of the mainstream things, they bore her—so she asked to be homeschooled throughout her childhood. But, when she gets to high school she is placed in public school. She is faced with the hardest decision to be popular—but the very thing she dislikes, or to remain the same and lose the man of her dreams.**

**Chapter Two: Day Two Chills (part I)**

/ Ino Yamanak-age: 15; her point of view/

I'm not one to be scared, not usually. But, nervous is another thing. I've never felt cold sweat before today, actually I've never sweated from being nervous-ever. But, now that I'm going to show who I really am today at school and I can't help but feel cautious. This is all new to me. Caring about what people think, how I dress, popularity, and such. So as I grip my hanger with as much grip as a drowning cat would be to a life saver and...I take a breath.

Black sweatpants, one leg rolled up, bandana around my wrist, my hair to the side in spikes and a tang top. Here in Japan they'd call me a _Yanki_ a Japanese gang member. But, in my house they call me Ino. Well not today, my parents look completely shocked, after that it was apaulled and then anger reared its monstrous head at me.

"Either you roll both legs up or put it all down. And you better wear that a good month from now missy. Because don't you think about leaving this house with that sort of dressing. Tangtops psh. That's for 90 degrees or higher, and as undershirts." My sister said beating my mother to the punch. She had a smug look on her face, one that would pleasure me to no end wiping right off.

"Look, Yuki, if it so pleases your _highness_ I'll change out of it. I was just making sure alright, no need to have your stockings up your butt." I say under my breath. My mom looked at me as if I uttered a string of foul language.

"She was only looking out for your best interest and rightly to add!" Mother shouts at me. My sister looks like she's won the lottery. Of course mother will side with the most coniving person I know. Yuki gets to dye her bank purple and black because she has jet black long hair. As for _Moi_, if I dare think about it it's boarding school for me. Which isn't half bad right about now. I mean it's not like I cornrolled my hair and wore a sweatshirt half off my body. It was a simple outfit. But, I guess I have no voice.

"Change. Now." My sister said as if she were my parent. She was pushing it, if I was a cheetah I'd dash to the kitchen table she was at and claw her face up. I imagined that for a moment, and smiled. My mother broke my thoughts into glass pieces and ordered me upstairs. I made sure to drag my feet to show my distaste, my sister shouted, "I don't hear those feet moving fast enough!". I had half a mind to charge down stairs and start something, but if anyone was good at fights I'd be my sister. I met my brother on his way down and he stopped, stared at me for no more than 4 seconds, nodded as if it were okay and then went downstairs nonchalantly.

"Your tie is crooked." My sister informed him accusingly. He looked down for a second, I was watching them from the top of the stairs.

"Nope, it isn't." He said properly honoring my parents by traditionally bowing to them, then he grabbed a box of cereal.

"Pretty sure it is." Yuki instigated eying his near immaculate outfit with hidden approval. He wore a wool vest in red and black over a black button up shirt and a red tie with black slacks. I've got to hand it to him, he really knows fashion. Maybe that is why he's so popular. I continue on into my room and shut the door lightly.

I habitually look around my room, then slowly open my drawer for a notebook. It is a neat notebook with neon colors on the front and back and in between every 20 pages. I flip to my tag of "Fashion Ideas". I wrote down a list of things I like, how it suited my personality and mood. I'm a comfortable dresser with a hint of bandanna loving in my style, plus spikes in my hair ensure bullying to a minimum, but more truthfully because I like them. Even as a child, I liked my hair in spikes.

I waltz with no music to my closet feeling a reassuring wind of rebirth in me, I open the vast array of clothing an smile. I pulled out a light blue pair of jeans with slight splatters of paint on them because I don't necessarily like just plain blue jeans, they are roll up jeans. I find a a designer shirt of purple and light blue zebra prints and cow prints, my absolute favorite designs. It was a personal design made for me by a modern Italian designer Mario DeArio. I smiled thinking about the man, he was a funny stout man with black hair and a shiny black mustache, and oh so fashionable. I decided to go easy on them and then build to my true self slowly. I made sure my sister left before treading downstairs.

My mother smiled at me largely, she hadn't cooked food today, but a bowl of cereal was laid upon my place at the table.

"You look very nice." She told me, kissing my forehead, I looked at my dad he smiled before sticking his nose back into the newspaper. I ate slowly because I didn't want to be early again, or ever again for that matter. But, then half way through my decision realized I was no coward and I got up with gusto and headed out after saying goodbye.

* * *

Sakura eyed me from the corner of her eyes again, but looked away quickly. I guess I still kind of looked preppy, except for my hair, make-up, jewelry, shoes (which were styled to match my shirt, they were basketball high-tops), and basically everything besides my shirt and pants. I didn't want to but I said "Hello Sakura." she looked back at me and said "Hi."

I wasn't overly determined to make her my friend, it was just because she was the only one there. My childish need to become friends with everyone died the minute I fell upon my bed, exhausted from having gym the last period of the day. Somehow I was a prime target. I stood up straight and thought over what to say.

"What is the big deal about Sasuke Uchiha anyhow?" I ask, mentally slapping my forehead when she glares at me, flaring her nose; it was as if I reminded her of my past actions.

"What is the big deal? The big deal is that Sasuke is only my longest crush. Not only did you take advantage of him and flirted shamelessly with him, you got to go on a tour with him! But...I do suppose in all fairness it isn't your fault." She muttered the last part, I didn't feel shocked that she accused me. I've heard my sister say some awful things like that, so it just went in one ear and out the other. Being polite I wanted to simply defended my self by saying "I'm a teenage girl whom was miles away from a male friend, and when a really cute guy came around I messed up big deal.". But, I didn't. For some reason I stayed quiet and didn't argue in the least. The bus came to my luck and Hinata was on there waiting for me.

"Now, assembly isn't for another few weeks so you have to report to Home Room. Your last name is Y. So...your with Asuma-sensei. Good luck with him, he smokes and cares for nothing but making jokes and being lax. You'll know when you see him, he's the only ripped teacher there, he's got a manly dark tone of skin and that ruffled beard and hair does him nice." Hinata said with a soothing sigh afterwards.

"Right." I said a bit weirded out by her description of the teacher. Hinata began to talk, but I wasn't listening. Instead my ears perked when I heard my name from Sakura's mouth.

"Yeah, and she was all "What's the big deal about Sasuke anyhow?" man, I've never felt so livid! What's the big deal? He's only the hottest guy ever to come to Konoha!" Sakura squealed. I don't know what I felt but a ping of my whole body shook within me. I had _met_ Sakura before. I don't know how to explain it, but just by that shreik a flood of memories blew into my mind. Me standing up for her, smiling at her, and being at a tea party with her. It was like I was from some other world, or at least on the outside looking in. My eyes became dry and spicy with heat and I shut them and realized I was crying.

"What?" I mumbled wiping my eyes, Hinata looked concerned at me.

"Are you okay? You just sort of zoned out without blinking." Hinata said feeling my forehead. She looked at me again and opened her mouth. But to my luck again, the bus stopped at Tenten's house.

"That must have been it to make me cry." I said, but my feelings contradicted that. It felt as if in the past I had known Sakura and she betrayed me...badly. I tried not to think about it, and even that made me feel familar.

_Ino & Sakura: Age 7..._

_"Sakura you know that you should pick your tea spoon with your right hand, mix the milk, honey, and sugar together lightly, remove it and tap it gently at the corner of the cup. Not just churn it wildly and let the liquid splash onto the expensive cloths." Sakura's mother corrected. Ino's mother smiled at her, and said "No harm, no foul." with ease, her smile was always relaxed and her face was carefree._

_"Sorry." Sakura said sheepishly, tucking her hair back for about the fourth time that day. Ino grinned at them, "Tea parties have so many rules." Sakura looked up at her and smiled showing her small teeth with one tooth missing in the front next to her canine tooth. Ino smiled warmly back. _

**Present Day**

Hmm...odd, I had no memory of this before. Let's see I was homeschooled a couple weeks after that since I was seven. I smiled at Sakura from the mid section of the bus. She caught my grin after a few moments and glanced away like I couldn't be weirder, still I was warm inside. She had quite possibly have been my first friend. I smiled even deeper at the thought.

"Huh," Tenten said clicking her tongue and getting my attention.

"So she's been like that for 3 minutes? Weird." Tenten said staring straight at me and biting off a piece of her carrot. Hinata shushed her and looked away.

"Don't worry gets them every time before someone else notices. I make sure only they can hear me and tell them about it indirectly." Tenten said priding herself in such a way to save her friends from ridicule. I smiled back and asked for a carrot. She didn't even think before handing me the whole bag.

"My mom forces me to take them." She said pouring at least seven baby bright carrots into my palm. I smiled at her and thanked her for the snack. From what I remember I still had 10 minutes which equaled to 3 stops before I was at school. Within that time I began to think of what I should do about this whole Sasuke situation.

"So what are you doing for the talent show?" Tenten went on. I realized that she had still been talking during my memory flash back, but I had accidently tuned out her talks of the talent show.

"Uh...singing?" I fixed quickly. Tenten nodded approvingly, but Hinata stared at me then looked at Tenten and touched her knee, Tenten suddenly jerked up.

"Oh yeah...you can't." Tenten said as if it would be all that it would take to explain why with a simple "you can't." I sputtered a bit.

"What? Why?" I said looking deeply at Hinata waiting for her to crack underpressure. And she did, easily.

"Well, because Sakura's group always does that, and it is sort of their _thing_." Hinata said. Though it still made no sense whatsoever I continued. "Their _thing_?" They nodded at me.

"Can you play an instrument?" Tenten asked, I shook my head.

"Can you do something different, like a super cool talk show?" Hinata encouraged. I thought for a moment.

"Maybe." I said getting off the bus. The minute I stepped onto the white tile to my new school people stopped and looked at me. They whispered somethings, and before I knew it Tenten and Hinata were moving me up the steps making sure to stay really close to my side. As if something were to ha-SPLASH. I felt an actually pretty warm, which was gross, energy drink splash all over me.

"Oops. It slipped." A girl said in a faux voice of apology. I grabbed the bottle, and splashed it back in her pretty little make up doused face with made sure to throw the rest of the bottle at her. She began screaming as her face dripped and her make-up ran onto her clothing. I smiled largely, but then...I realized something. No one was smiling, or cheering, or saying anything really. I turned back to look at Tenten and Hinata. But, the principal was toe-to-toe with me instead.

**_Gulp._**

A.N: Thank you for reading God bless! How can Ino possibly get out of this one? Day 2 part 2 coming soon!


End file.
